LEGO Avengers: The Videogame
'LEGO Avengers: The Videogame '''is a upcoming LEGO game baseated on the Marvel movies franchise The Avengers and other movies (like Captain America, Thor: The Dark World, etc). The Game In LEGO Avengers, the players can explore different hubs and complete open-world missions. Also, like any LEGO game, it's possible collect Gold Bricks, Red Bricks, Minikits (now called Avengers Symbols) and more. 93 characters have been confirmed so far (not counting DLC characters). More will be add soon. The DLC's confirmed so far are the Amazing Spider-Man 2 Level Pack, the Days of a Future Past Level Pack and the Fant4stic Four Level Pack. An Character Pack baseated in Marvel's Agents of SHIELD TV Show will be add too. Characters The characters can be selected in the game at the Character Grid. In this page, they are separated in groups. Avengers Includes the movie formation Avengers, the New Avengers, the classic comic-book Avengers and other characters related to the Avengers. The Defenders Includes the Defenders and other related characters to the group. Asgardians Includes the Asgardian characters. Guardians of the Galaxy Include the Guardians of the Galaxy or related characters to the group. Other Characters Include characters who don't have powers or don't are part of any group. SHIELD Agents Include SHIELD agents and relatives. Villains Include all villains from the Avengers to SHIELD. ''The Amazing Spider-Man 2 ''DLC Includes all characters from The Amazing Spider-Man 2 DLC. ''X-Men: Days of a Future Past ''DLC Includes all characters from the X-Men: Days of a Future Past DLC. ''Agents of SHIELD ''DLC Includes the characters from the Agents of SHIELD Character Pack. Levels This will be the first LEGO game to feature missions as an prologue to the main story. In this case, The Avengers prologue missions are baseated in Iron Man 2, Captain America and Thor. ''The Avengers ''Prologue Levels The Avengers ''Avengers: Age of Ultron ''Prologue Levels Avengers: Age of Ultron DLC Levels There are 2 DLC Level Packs confirmed soo far. More will be add soon. X-Men: Days of a Future Past DLC The Amazing Spider-Man 2 DLC Vehicles They are 16 playable vehicles in the game (not counting DLC). DLC Vehicles There are 3 DLC playable vehicles. Achievements Hubs There are 6 hubs with different locations to explore in the game during the free roam. They are: *New York **Times Square **Hell's Kitchen **Empire State Building **Sanctum Sanctorum **Little Italy *Avengers Tower (located near the Empire State Building in New York) **Living Room **Laboratory **Iron Legion Station **Landing Plataform and Quinjet Garage *Asgard **Throne Room **Training Yard **Bifrost **Dungeons *SHIELD Helicarrier 64 **Control Room *Avengers Academy **Minikit Room **Top Secret Room *U-Gin Research Facility **Character Creator Room Notes *The New York hub is not complete because there are 5 more hubs to explore. *All voices featured in the game are original from the movies, with exception of some new dialogues recorded by the actors. **Clark Gregg, Robert Downey Jr., Samuel L. Jackson, Cobie Smulders and Paul Bettany reprised their roles as Agent Coulson, Tony Stark, Nick Fury, Maria Hill and Vision/JARVIS respectively. *The game's demo featured the first 3 prologue missions from ''Avengers: Age of Ultron. *Two DLC Level Packs are already avaiable por purchase on Xbox One and Playstation 4: The Amazing Spider-Man 2 and X-Men: Days of a Future Past. **The Fant4stic Four Level Pack will be avaiable in august. *The Agents of SHIELD Costume Pack is baseated in the season 2 from the TV show of same name. *The pre-order bonus minifigure is Agent Coulson. *In the "Victory Party" level, the Avengers appears in they civilian clothes. With exception of Tony Stark, Natasha Romanoff and Bruce Banner, the other Avengers don't have playable civilian clothes. *Veronica, the machine that builds Hulkbuster in the "Hulkbuster, Smash!" level is not a playable character. **Veronica's abilities are shoot laser beams and build Hulkbuster. *It's possible create 10 custom characters (five minifigures and five big figures). *Quicksilver's dead in the game is different from the movie. He defend Hawkeye and the little boy from the Quinjet's shoots, but he din not realize that the shoots dissassembled himself. The Scarlet Witch's reaction is less sad than the movie: she begin to stay angry and all Ultron Sentries in her way begin to turn into monkeys. *The stud collection goal is called "True Avenger". *There are various challenges in the hubs. The most "famous" is the Thor's Hammer Challenge. With certain characters, the player need to press certain buttons to move the hammer. **Captain America almost can lift entirely the hammer. Thor and Vision can do it completely. *It's possible collect 250 Gold Bricks. *This game is baseated in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU) Phases One and Two. **Because the game's focus is on the Avengers, some movies, like Guardians of the Galaxy or the Incredible Hulk are open-world missions. *An continuation, called ''LEGO Avengers: Infinity War ''will be released in 2019. The continuation will be just like LEGO Avengers, but now, focusing on the MCU Phase Three. **Because the second game will be baseated in one phase only, each movie will feature 3 levels, and the Avengers: Infinity War movies will have 6 levels. Galery Artwork Lms1.jpg|Black Widow Lms2.jpg|Iron Man Lms8.jpg|Hulk 76038_1488x842_Rotational.jpg|The Avengers Tower Promotional Stills 5214150463fc9.jpg|The SHIELD Helicarrier 64 S 6869 scene 1.jpg|Thor and Black Widow in the SHIELD Quinjet 525f3382ef48b-1.jpg|Doctor Strange at Sanctum Sanctorum heimdall-bifrost.jpg|Heimdall in the Bifrost Bridge IMG_1543.PNG|Howard the Duck 51f328c1b1dc43.jpg|Hawkeye Screenshots Asgard.jpg|Asgard 81vy6prJRyL. SL1500 .jpg|The Avengers Truck Lego_marvel_map.png|Minimap 1528534_676965722354853_478555576_n.png|The Three Warriors and Lady Sif Hawkeye_and_black-widow.PNG|Hawkeye and Black Widow Cap.PNG|Captain America in the SHIELD Helicarrier EXTREMIS.PNG|Iron Man fighting with Extremis Soldiers Lego_marvel_shield_jet.png|An SHIELD Quinjet at the Helicarrier lego-marvel-super-heroes_avengers_01.jpg|The Avengers Category:Video Games Category:Marvel